Hard Boy
by gabiiii981
Summary: Odio a Craig Tucker. Odio sus dientes torcidos, su cabello negro intenso, odio sus ojos azules que suelen tornarse más claros en los días de lluvia y sobre todas las demás cosas, odio su sonrisa y las tímidas carcajadas que emite muy de vez en cuando… el sonido de su risa. Oneshot CREEK!


**HOLA :D *Le arrojan una tonelada de ladrillos* Bueno no tengo excusas por no haber actualizado fics u.u la universidad no es fácil y trato de hacerme un tiempo para todo pero es complicado y extraño la escuela y a mis amigas y extraño no hacer nada y jugar videojuegos sin preocupaciones u.u también tengo problemas personales y por lo menos, al escribir, me puedo distraer de esas cosas y descargarme n.n (eso explica tanto angst) (? me voy a tratar de poner al día leyendo fics de South Park, hace bastante que no entro a esta sección x.x hice este oneshot porque me inspiré muchisimo al ver la pelicula "500 days of summer" y también, mi sueño siempre había sido escribir algún fic relacionado con el capitulo de "La lista" xD. La peli es la mejor pelicula del mundooooo akjsdbakjsd. Y nada más que decir, espero que alguien lo lea y que les guste mucho n.n sigo amando el CREEK (L)**

* * *

_Odio a Craig Tucker. _

_Yo… de verdad detesto TODO de su persona. Es raro que yo piense en esto, pero simplemente sucede y ya. Sé que somos un grupo y sé que mis acciones muestran indiferencia frente a él, a veces hasta evasión, pero puedo asegurar que no soporto estar ni dos minutos a solas con Craig. Los silencios se tornan incomodos y aunque sé perfectamente que él no me mira ni me presta atención, siento esa esencia escalofriante que emana de su cuerpo, que lo rodea y no me deja tranquilo. La simple cercanía me disgusta debido a eso. Es una esencia que emite con naturalidad y que todos percibimos al quedarnos a solas con él. Pero yo no puedo tolerarla como hacen Token o Clyde, yo odio soportar su esencia o cada una de sus reacciones, sus frías miradas aburridas y cientos de cosas más._

_Bueno, por lo menos puedo disimular esta clase de cosas._

-Token, piénsalo un par de veces, pero no uses la lógica ni el sentido común.- Clyde mira de reojo a cierta rubia que caminaba por los pasillos con su secta de porristas, vestidas con su uniforme correspondiente. Dejaban mucho a la imaginación, faldas cortas de un rojo intenso y escotes ajustados, alguna que otra con uno de esos estúpidos pompones que solían pasear de un lado a otro, únicamente para presumir que eran parte de ese popular equipo de la secundaria.

Token mira de reojo a Stevens, siendo ella la líder de las porristas y caminando el frente de las demás, y luego pasa a mirar a Clyde a punto de abrir la boca. Su rostro expresaba algo predecible, le iba a dar un concejo. Medio sermón, con tono relativamente responsable, pero concejo al fin.

-No, espera. Te dije que no usaras el sentido común.- Lo detiene Clyde, cerrando un poco sus parpados con aburrimiento. Detiene las palabras del afroamericano antes de que pudiera decir siquiera una oración.

-Olvidado, Clyde. No tengo ganas de ser tu psicólogo otra vez. Ella está detrás de otros…- Token tuerce una mueca de preocupación, porque temía haber sido demasiado rudo al respecto. Suspira resignado al notar la cara de reproche infantil que su mejor amigo le estaba dedicando en ese preciso instante, y sin decir más, saca su almuerzo de su mochila y comienza a desenvolverlo en el lugar en donde estaba. Sentando en el suelo, reposando su espalda contra los casilleros de la escuela en la hora del receso.

No sabían desde cuándo se había puesto de moda comer en los pasillos o en el patio. Seguramente desde que la cafetería servía comida en descomposición con el pretexto de reducir el presupuesto escolar para invertir en el club de deportes y en los nuevos uniformes de las porristas.

-Sé lo que piensan.- Dicho esto, Clyde pasa a mirar con desconfianza a sus otros dos compañeros que hasta ahora no habían dicho ni una sola palabra. Por supuesto, al mirar de esa forma ofensiva a Tweek, quien estaba arrodillado en el suelo bebiendo su café sin molestar a ningún ser vivo, lanza un gritito gracias a sus acostumbrados nervios.

-Yo… no pensaba en lo mismo.-

-No importa, Tweek. Después de hoy, **todo** será diferente.- Anuncia el castaño con una sonrisa luminosa y repleta de fe, orgulloso de sí mismo.

Y todos lo miran al momento que arquean una ceja. ¿A que venía ese cambió de humor tan repentino? Todos excepto Craig, él estaba a un costado de Token, con su espalda contra los casilleros, y prestándole total atención a la hamburguesa triple que se encargaba de desenvolver con lentitud. Por obvias razones, lo que Clyde decía le importaba poco… y nada.

-¿Y… por qué después de hoy todo será diferente?- Pregunta Token sin entender a lo que se refería. En todo caso, ¿Qué tenía ese día en especial a comparación de todos los demás? Donovan se muerde el labio inferior y roda los ojos, en un gesto de "Oh, debe ser imposible que no lo sepa, debe estar bromeando."

-Ya sabes, lo han estado anunciando las chicas en las últimas semanas. Quizás sea algo infantil, pero las motivará, después de todo es su idea. Y tengo excelentes antecedentes respecto a…-

-¡Gah! Ahora si me asustas, ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Lo han estado anunciando? ¿Qué han estado anunciando? ¿A-a quienes dices que van a motivar?- Se apresura Tweek a preguntar, con mucha más inseguridad que antes. Además le parecía raro no haber escuchado nada similar a lo que él estaba diciéndoles en esas semanas, ¿Sería algo que le habían estado ocultando? ¿Algo que la escuela le había estado ocultando? ¿Qué era lo suficientemente importante como para ocultárselo solo a él? ¿Y si ellos…?

-No digas cosas de esa manera, haces que el cerebro de Tweek empiece a maquinar a cien por hora.- Vuelve a suspirar Token y luego de unos segundos, le da un mordisco a un pedazo de pan que guardaba entre sus cosas del almuerzo. Observa con extrañeza a Clyde y decide continuar hablando.

-Bien, ya dinos, ¿De qué estás hablando?-

-No puede ser, ¿En serio no saben de lo que hablo?- Vuelve e reiterar Donovan con un gesto de indignación impresionante, Token y Tweek le niegan de inmediato con cierto énfasis. Pero Craig, luego de tomar su hamburguesa con ambas manos, dirige su boca a ésta para darle un gran mordisco. Un segundo antes larga un par de palabras, por primera vez prestando atención a su compañero.

-Dilo ya, idiota.-

Clyde le dirige una mirada molesta, pero se le pasa rápido ya que una sonrisa vuelve a invadir sus labios. Vuelve a enfrentar a todos sus compañeros y se cruza de brazos.

-Hoy darán la lista. Al quedar primero, otra vez, las chicas me amarán y todas querrán follar conmigo al mismo tiempo. Pero ninguna me importa, el punto es que Bebe querrá follar conmigo y yo le diré que sí. Terminaremos en mi casa y luego de una flameante noche de pasión juntos, le preguntaré si quiere ser mi novia y toda mi vida se volverá perfec…-

-ESPERA, ESPERA, ESPERA. ¿QUÉ?- Un poco más y Token escupe toda su comida de la impresión. ¡No podía creerlo! Con razón el idiota de Clyde estaba tan feliz y confiado. Ay no, AY NO. En realidad todo parecía que estaba por terminar en un gran desastre emocional para el pobre castaño. Nadie le dijo que en cuarto grado, la lista había sido saboteada. Él había hecho un pacto en general para que nadie se lo dijera y de esa forma no saldría herido ni con una autoestima peligrosamente baja.

-¿L-Lista? ¿Cómo la de cuarto? ¿Es en serio? ¿Y cómo sabes que vas a salir primero? ¿Y si eso no sucede? ¿Y si las chicas no te eligen primero y te ponen en una posición baja y todos te odian?- Luego de preguntar, Tweek se queda en silencio y su expresión se vuelve neutra, con los ojos bien abiertos. Oh carajo, ¿Y si en realidad todo eso le sucedía a él? ¿Si lo ponían al final de la lista y todos lo odiaban por ser… _no sexy_?

-¡Oh DIOS! ¡¿Cómo puede ser que no lo haya pensado antes?! ¿Desde cuándo quieren hacer otra vez esa horrenda lista? ¡Es la peor idea del mundo! ¡Es demasiada presión para todos!- Toma con ambas manos su preciada taza de café y la sujeta con todas sus fuerzas, su rostro expresa un sentimiento de desesperación autentico. Pero eso pasa desapercibido por su buen amigo Clyde, él estaba relajado con respecto al asunto. Es decir, si una vez salió primero, cabía la posibilidad de que vuelva a suceder. Supuestamente la suerte le jugaba a su favor.

-Tranquilo, no es presión para nadie. Saldré primero y no creo que ustedes salgan tan abajo. Recuerdo que la última vez, no estuvimos tan mal. El único que tuvo una posición más o menos baja, fue Craig, pero no quedamos debajo de _todo_.- Les dice con su habitual gesto de "Todo estará bien, no hay porqué alterarse". Pero Token tuerce sus labios con total preocupación, sin mencionar que Tweek empezaba a jalarse los cabellos y a mirar a todos lados una y otra vez. Craig no tenía ganas de escucharlo, desde hace minutos había perdido en hilo de la conversación. Se dedicaba a comer su súper hamburguesa, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos comida chatarra y debía obedecer esa orden. Todo lo demás no era prioridad para él en ese momento.

-¡LA LISTA! ¡TENEMOS LA LISTAAAAAAA!-

Ese grito les había sonado familiar a los cuatro. Todos voltean hacía el mismo lugar, enfocando su atención al final del pasillo. Un rubio de estatura media baja venía corriendo con un pedazo de papel en su mano, esquivando a la gran mayoría de los alumnos de la escuela que se le cruzaban en su camino. Era Butters. Y al parecer tenía la tan mencionada lista en su poder. ¿De dónde la habría robado? No sonaba nada rara la idea de que Cartman y su grupo lo hubiera obligado a infiltrarse en alguno de los lugares de reunión de las chicas con el solo propósito de obtenerla de forma deshonesta.

Tweek reacciona y abre los ojos verdaderamente alarmado, porque la cantidad de personas que habían escuchado la noticia de que Butters tenía la lista, no tardan ni medio segundo en rodearlo en medio del pasillo, a solo unos cinco metros de distancia.

Ajam, entonces si iba en serio. Los resultados de esa lista de verdad lo iban a condenar a una vida de fracasado social por ser clasificado o el más feo o el más lindo de esa mugre escuela y de su mugre clase. Retrocede y baja la mirada mientras tiembla intimidado, negándose mentalmente a acercarse. No quería saber en qué posición estaba, prefería enterarse luego o vivir una mentira como lo había estado haciendo Clyde durante tantos años.

-Realmente no me interesa y tampoco debería interesarte a ti, Clyde. Que estés primero o segundo o no sé, decimo, no hará que Bebe… todo esto es infantil. Ya no tenemos diez años y me parece absurdo que nosotros...- Black trata de hacer entrar en razón a su mejor amigo una última vez. Pero se resigna cuando nota con claridad el brillo en los ojos de su castaño amigo y su sonrisita de cachorro alegre, mirándolo a él fijamente con una clara meta en su cabeza.

-AY ESTA BIEN. Te acompañaré a ver. No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto.- Se levanta de su lugar, Clyde le asiente sin dejar de tener una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro y se pone de pie de un salto entusiasmado. Se apresura en posar sus manos sobre los hombros de Token y lo empuja hacia adelante para que se diera prisa en llegar a la multitud de gente.

Analizando ese panorama, los únicos que quedan allí son Tweek y Craig, el primero empezando a ver que las chicas que pasaban cuchicheando por los pasillos los miraban y reían de forma estúpida y descaradamente obvia. ¿Lo miraban a él o a Craig? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¡No era su imaginación, de verdad los estaban mirando!

-¿Por qué me miran? ¿Por qué se ríen? ¿Será por qué…?- La voz de Tweek se oscurece luego de formular su última pregunta en voz alta. Mira hacia atrás y se da cuenta que más chicas lo miraban. No era a Craig, era a él. NO ESTABA LOCO, NO ESTABA PARANOICO. Lo estaban mirando a él, era oficial. Mira hacia adelante y también, unas chicas se giraban hacia atrás y reían y se volvían a dar la vuelta hacia adelante.

Ok. Tranquilo. Eso se empieza a repetir Tweek una y otra vez, hiperventilándose y sintiendo como un tic se apoderaba de su ojo derecho. No podía ser tan malo como creía. En todo caso, ¿A quién mierda le importaba esa tonta lista infantil? Token tenía razón, además tarde o temprano todos se olvidarían de eso y…

Mierda. Otro grupo de chicas volvían a pasar a su costado y a reírse y esta vez había sido lo suficientemente obvio como para hacer que Tweek dejara toda la racionalidad a un lado.

-Jesús… yo… ellas me miran, todas me miran, me _siguen_ mirando… ¡Dios mio, DEBE SER PORQUE YO QUEDÉ ÚLTIMO EN LA LISTA! ¡MI VIDA ACABA DE TERMINARSE Y NISIQUIERA TENÍA UNA GRAN VIDA SOCIAL NI NADA POR EL ESTILO! ¡NO EXISTE OTRA EXPLICACIÓN, TODAS VOLTEAN PARA VERME Y REIRSE! ¡NO VOY A SOPORTAR QUE LO SIGAN HACIENDO POR EL RESTO DEL AÑO! ¡ES DEMASIADA PRESIÓN! ¡GAH! ¿CÓMO PUEDE SER QUE TODO ESTO ME ESTE PASANDO JUSTAMENTE A…?-

-Tweek, no te están mirando a _ti_.- La tranquila y pausada voz de Craig detiene su monologo hecho a los gritos con una desesperación irreconocible. El rubio recuerda que Tucker estaba a un costado suyo, gira su cabeza hacía él y le dedica una mirada de interrogación que provoca que Craig ladee su cabeza al mismo tiempo que continúa hablándole para que dejase de gritar como un desquiciado mental.

-Y si así fuera, da igual. ¿A quién le importa lo que piensen?- Cierra sus ojos y se encoge de hombros con naturalidad. Dicho esto, vuelve a darle una enorme mordida a su hamburguesa y mastica por un buen rato para saborear la deliciosa carne en su boca.

Bien. Eso fue raro. Tweek se jala el cuello de su camina arrugada y mal abotonada y le desvía la mirada hacia un costado. No entendía bien como cada una de las palabras de Craig podían transmitirle semejante paz y tranquilidad. Quizás esa era la única cualidad positiva de Craig Tucker, su calma y su racionalidad al tratar ciertos asuntos. Él no era de esos sujetos que se ahogaban en un vaso de agua, le importaban una mierda los asuntos que en realidad si importaban una mierda.

El rubio hace una expresión preocupada, porque volvía a pensar una vez más en que odiaba a Craig Tucker, el líder de su grupo. Y estaba mal odiar a alguien, era la primera vez que sentía eso por una persona. Se había quedado solo con él por una casualidad nuevamente, y resultaba ser incomodo mirarlo o cruzar palabras o escucharlo y ver sus ojos azules o notar sus rasgos y expresiones.

Estúpido Craig. Dándole siempre paz interior a los demás. Bueno está bien, tal vez Tweek estaba dramatizando eso de que quedar último en la lista era el fin del mundo, pero Tucker no entendía la presión que sentía al pensar en eso y en las consecuencias. ¡Odiaba que siempre luciera calmado y nunca mostrara otra faceta de sí mismo!

Eso lo enojaba, nadie podía ser serio y sarcástico todo el tiempo. Eso no podía ser real. Tweek levanta la mirada y se choca una vez más con los ojos azules de Craig, que lo miraban y seguían cada uno de sus movimientos. Torpemente, el rubio le desvía la mirada con un poco de nervios, porque lo había tomado por sorpresa. Cuando vuelve a fijarse de reojo en él, Craig volvía a encogerse de hombros y a seguir en su importante labor de comer su almuerzo.

_Es oficial. Odio a Craig Tucker._

_Odio sus dientes torcidos, odio su cabello negro intenso, sedoso y brillante que puede verse debajo de su estúpido gorro azul, odio sus manos con dedos largos y finos, odio su piel que parece ser la más suave que existe, odio sus ojos azules que suelen tornarse más claros en los días de lluvia, odio que al mirarte pareciera que lee cada uno de tus pensamientos sin decir ni una sola palabra, y sobre todas las demás cosas, odio su sonrisa y las tímidas carcajadas que emite muy de vez en cuando… el sonido de su risa._

-¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO, ES TAN INJUSTO! - Los repentinos gritos de furia de Clyde hacen que Tweek vuelva a la realidad. El castaño y el afro americano habían vuelto del tumulto de gente, Donovan no tarda en fulminar a Craig con la mirada y a señalarlo con su dedo índice, cegado por el enojo y la ira.

-¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Por tu culpa no podré realizar mi plan! Además, ¿Cómo lo haces? ¡TU NUNCA HACES NADA!- Debía descargarse de alguna manera y por ahora, lo único que lo hacía sentirse bien era gritarle al responsable de que todo su plan se fuera al caño. Y sobre todas las cosas, todo lo que decía tenía sentido para él. Craig nunca deseaba que las cosas buenas le sucedieran, pero siempre le pasaban y ya. Clyde podía anhelar algo por años y nunca obtenerlo y Tucker podía conseguirlo sin siquiera desearlo. Era un hijo de puta desgraciado bastardo infeliz con buena suerte y detestaba eso más que nunca.

-Ngh, ¿Qué sucedió?- Pregunta Tweek, dirigiéndole la mirada a Token, ya que Clyde no parecía responder a la razón. A todo esto, Craig alza la mirada hacia Donovan sin entender de qué rayos estaba hablando. Black forma una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios antes de responder.

-Bueno, Clyde no salió primero, pero…-

-NO, NO ME LO DIGAS, NO QUIERO SABERLO, NO QUIERO SABER QUE SOY ÚLTIMO.- Grita a toda velocidad el rubio, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, como si estuviera por presenciar una catástrofe irremediable.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Ninguno de nosotros salió último. De hecho, no nos fue tan mal. Saliste entre los mejores diez, Tweek. Yo salí cuarto y… eh…- La inseguridad vuelve a invadir las palabras del afro americano. Que duda en mirar a Clyde de reojo o algo así. Pero el castaño vuelve a señalar a Tucker con rabia y ganas de matar personas. Todavía no podía creerlo.

-TÚ, saliste segundo, ¿Estás feliz, Craig? ¿ESTÁS FELIZ?- Reitera al ver como el líder del grupo masticaba su almuerzo de una manera bastante… incivilizada (?) Clyde quería morirse. No podía entenderlo, ¿Qué tenía Craig que no tenía él? Definitivamente a las mujeres les gustaba que los hombres las maltratasen e ignorasen de forma grosera. No tenía idea de que mierda le veían a Craig y la sola pregunta lo irritaba al borde de querer tirarse de una ventana.

-¿Qué mierda…? ¡Token, Dios mío! ¿Puedes creer que él sea el segundo más sexy de la lista? ¡Dime que es una puta broma!-

-Oye, Craig no está tan mal, supongo.- Se encoge de hombros sin darle mucha importancia a sus palabras. Pero tanto Tweek como Clyde se quedan con la boca abierta al escucharlo decir eso. Token roda los ojos y coloca sus manos en su cintura.

-Miren, es lo que pienso. Por ejemplo, Kenny es el primero y hay que admitir que es justo porque tiene lo suyo. Y Craig también lo tiene, pero muy… _muy_ a su estilo. Por algo soy cuarto, algo tengo que tener… pero ese no es el punto, no hay porque enojarse con Craig, él no eligió estar segundo y no tiene la culpa de…-

-Agh… dime que no dijiste que Craig es sexy, _dime que no lo dijiste_.- Maldice Clyde entre dientes, llevándose sus dedos al puente de su nariz y negando una y otra vez con la cabeza. A Token le parecía absurdo, se muerde el labio inferior antes de responderle.

-Oh vamos, hasta hace poco decías que Craig tenía un gran…-

-CÁLLATE. Ya no quiero hablar de esto, me estresa, me confunde, me enferma, argh no puedo creer que esto esté pasando.- Lo interrumpe, con un tono de voz excesivamente dramático. Se estaba tomando las cosas como Tweek y en definitiva no era el fin del mundo.

-Clyde.- Por primera vez, Craig toma la palabra en la conversación. Se gana la atención de todo su grupo al llamar al castaño. Dirige su mirar hacia Donovan y se le queda mirando sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

-Quizás en algún momento de mi vida, esto me hubiera interesado bastante. Pero ser o no ser sexy para las chicas, no es algo que deba "afectarnos" si hablamos en serio. En pocas palabras, me importa una verdadera mierda estar segundo en esa lista. No creo que lo que te diga te haga sentir mejor, pero bien, si Bebe está interesada en ti de verdad, tampoco le importará demasiado.-

Silencio de parte de los cuatro.

Las profundas y claras palabras de Craig, hacen que Clyde tuerza una mueca algo arrepentida por todo el escándalo que acaba de armar por algo tan infantil. Tucker lo había hecho reaccionar y había dejado de lado el hecho de que lo había insultado un par de veces. Eso era un amigo de verdad, por lo menos eso quería creer. Termina sonriéndole y asintiéndole un par de veces, en señal de que todo lo que decía era cierto. Token admira ese gesto y se cruza de brazos con una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro. Tweek simplemente se queda estático. Sin poder creer que Craig lo había hecho otra vez. Una vez más había conseguido calmar el ambiente y regalarle paz interior al caos que había protagonizado Clyde por un asunto sin importancia.

El timbre toca, en señal de que las clases tenían que reanudarse. Clyde se sorprende y recoge sus cosas a una gran velocidad, Token se apresura y hace lo mismo, ya que odiaba llegar tarde a las clases y ya había pasado por eso muchas veces gracias al castaño.

-Hoy comparto la última clase con Token, nos vemos a la salida, chicos.- Se despide y Black lo sigue a las corridas. Ambos se pierden entre la multitud de personas que caminaban de un lado a otro para ingresar a sus respectivas clases.

Para desgracia de Tweek, compartía la última clase con Craig. Daba igual, ya estaba resignado y fingir que no había ningún problema ya se había vuelto costumbre. Se queda pensando unos segundos mientras que recoge sus cosas para ir a la clase. Abre los ojos sorprendido al reaccionar ante algo que había ocurrido hace unos minutos, se pone de pie y gira hacía atrás, para observar a Craig mientras que también recogía sus cosas.

-Entonces… ngh, tu sabías que no me miraban a mí, porque…-

-Porque me estaban mirando a mí. Porque soy casi el más sexy de la escuela.- Responde al momento y se incorpora de su lugar, toma su mochila que descansaba en el suelo y observa al rubio directamente. Había un murmullo general en el ambiente, debido a las personas que seguían yendo de un lado a otro. Tweek no puede evitar ponerse nervioso una vez más y traga saliva, temblando como ya era habitual. Porque Craig no lo estaba diciendo de forma egocéntrica como podría llegar a decirlo Kenny McCormick, creyéndose superior a los demás.

-Lo sabías… ¿Cómo sabías que…?

-Porque Kenny me lo dijo hace un par de horas, él ya sabía los resultados o algo así. Me di cuenta que todas me miraban, todas quieren… ya sabes.- Tweek oye su explicación y le asiente con la cabeza, mira de reojo los pasillos que se habían vaciado a no ser por uno o dos estudiantes que caminaban a lo lejos.

-Ngh, si… lo sé. Supongo que solo fueron ideas mías, eso de que me estaban mirando. No puedo evitar sentirme perseguido por todo.-

-¿Y tú qué opinas?-

-Nada, es decir, siempre me sucede y es normal que me haya acostumbrado a que…-

-Hablo de mí.- La voz del pelinegro retumba en los oídos de Tweek, haciéndose peligrosamente grave y cercana. El rubio gira hacia adelante, para volver a enfocarse en sus ojos penetrantes y tarda un par de segundos en pensar que responderle. El rostro de Craig no lucía fuera de lo común, él sólo estaba ahí parado, enfrente de él, esperando una respuesta.

-¿De qué estás…?- Empieza a murmurar el rubio sin saber cómo terminar su pregunta, sus grandes ojos verdes parpadean un par de veces, en señal de confusión. Pero el pelinegro no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa y acercarse un par de pasos más hacia su rubio compañero. La diferencia de alturas se hace evidente gracias a ese acercamiento.

-¿Te parezco el segundo más sexy entre todos?- Se atreve a preguntar con voz pausada y rasposa, sin dejar de sonreírle al rubio. Pero OBVIAMENTE, Tweek abre los ojos como nunca antes y retrocede, ahora temblando entre asustado y confundido. ¿Qué mierda le estaba preguntando? ¡Lo había tomado totalmente por sorpresa!

-¡Gah! ¡D-dijiste que esas cosas no te importaban!-

-Me importa lo que tu pienses.- Responde automáticamente sin dejarle pensar más excusas para no responderle. El rubio abre la boca pero luego la cierra y baja la cabeza, abrazándose a sí mismo en un pésimo intento por dejar de temblar. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Había perdido la razón?

-¿Por qué t-te importa qué…?- Levanta la cabeza y descubre que el rostro de Tucker estaba demasiado cerca, a comparación de antes. Era razón suficiente como para morir de un ataque cardiaco. Pero Tweek va retrocediendo de a poco, hasta no poder evitar estampar su espalda contra los casilleros y ser acorralado por los brazos del pelinegro, había colocado sus manos sobre el frio metal a cada costado de los hombros de Tweek.

_Me va a violar. Está confirmado._

-¡C-C-CRAIG! ¡¿Q-qué estás…?!-

-Te gusto, ¿No es así?- Esta vez, sonríe con verdadera malicia y disfruta de todas las emociones confundidas y mezcladas que estaba experimentando el rubio, quien le niega frenéticamente con la cabeza sin poder evitar sonrojarse avergonzado.

-¡Es todo lo contrario! ¡Lo juro! ¡ES LO CONTRARIO!- Pero Tucker le cubre la boca con su mano derecha, para que dejara de gritar como si le estuvieran arrancando los brazos. Arquea una ceja, sin poder creerle ni por un momento, y continúa con el interrogatorio.

-¿Entonces que sientes? ¿Qué es lo contrario? No soy tan estúpido, me quieres evitar TODO el tiempo. Y aunque quieras fingir, sé que odias quedarte a solas conmigo. Responde.- Le descubre la boca para que responda, pero Tweek estaba demasiado conmocionado por todo lo que ocurría tan de repente. El pelinegro lo fulmina con la mirada, la torna amenazante, cosa que hace que el rubio sienta unos nervios horrorosos y que se asuste aún más.

-Es que… yo… pensé… llegué a pensar que te odiaba… hay tantas cosas que nunca me…-

-Mentira.- Corta su justificación con una simple palabra e interrumpe toda la frase. Tweek se sujeta los cabellos con las manos y lanza un gritito de exasperación, ¡No le estaba permitiendo explicarse bien! ¿Quién era él para decir si lo que decía era honesto o no?

-¡No es mentira! ¡Te odio, Craig! ¡Puedo nombrar más de cien cosas que odio de ti! ¡Te odio, te odio, te odi…!- Un beso en sus labios vuelve a callarlo. Por supuesto que eso provoca que se exaspere mucho más, porque el idiota de Craig volvía a…

Esperen… Craig lo estaba besando… en los labios.

Mierda.

-¡¿QUÉ CARAJO ESTÁS HACIENDO?!- Tweek siente que su corazón está a punto de explotar y de morir por muchas hemorragias internas, separa a Craig de un torpe empujón sin nada de fuerza, y se sostiene el pecho con ambas manos, con su cara completamente roja y temblando al borde de caer de rodillas al suelo. Era una adrenalina desagradable, un vuelco en su estómago y en sus demás órganos vitales. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Cómo un beso de Craig podía causarle sensaciones nunca antes experimentadas?

-¿Lo ves? No me odias. Te gustó el beso.- Explica naturalmente Tucker, encogiéndose de hombros como si lo que dijera fuera lo más normal del mundo. Él no tenía ni una pizca de nervios o de… horror. No como Tweek, quien sentía su respiración agitada y la sangre caliente acumularse en sus mejillas. El rubio no logra articular algo que no sean balbuceos sin sentido, no se atreve a volver a mirar a Craig a los ojos, sentía una vergüenza espantosa por estar pasando por algo así. Además, ¡él si lo odiaba! ¡No era algo diferente! ¡Odiaba justamente que Craig siempre creyera que tenía la razón en todo! Esa y muchas otras cualidades.

-De acuerdo. Debes pensar que estoy equivocado, si me dejas mostrártelo otra vez…- Vuelve a acercarse a los labios de Tweek, pero esta vez el rubio estaba en modo de alerta así que lo aleja con violencia, apoyando sus manos sobre el pecho de Craig y manteniendo distancia entre ambos.

-¡NO! ¡ALÉJATE! ¡YO NO QUIERO…!-

-Tweek. Escúchame y trata de tranquilizarte. Respira…- Toma por los hombros al mencionado y se le queda mirando a los ojos, para tortura del rubio más bajo que seguía mirándolo con suma preocupación y vergüenza. Craig aprovecha eso, y vuelve a sonreírle de esa manera que solo le salía a él. Haciendo que el rubio se sonroje aún más e intente retroceder otra vez.

-No voy a hacerte daño. Mira, tú me gustas. Desde que empezaste a evitarme, lograste robarte toda mi atención. Confía en mí, haré una prueba y de esa forma te darás cuenta si me odias o no. Te dejaré en paz luego, lo prometo.-

_¿Le gusto? ¿Yo…? ¿Yo le gusto? _

Tweek queda en silencio, no puede evitar mirar a Craig de una forma diferente a la anterior. Esta vez, había algo en su interior que lo obligaba a confiar en él. El rubio no quería hacerlo, pero ese sentimiento era más fuerte que todo su poder de voluntad. Jadea sorprendido y cierra los ojos fuertemente al sentir como la mano derecha de Tucker se posa sobre su pecho para sentir sus fuertes latidos de corazón y sus temblores. Tweek lo entiende y no sabe qué está por aproximarse, pero decide darle una oportunidad. Le asiente con la cabeza al pelinegro, provocando que Craig vuelva a sonreír de una manera endemoniadamente encantadora.

_Maldito Craig… no puedo… decirte que no. No si sonríes de esa manera._

-Craig…- Suspira el rubio y deja caer su cabeza hacía atrás al sentir como lo estaba besando en el cuello, succionaba su piel y pasaba su lengua por zonas muy sensibles. Las manos de Tweek se aferran a los brazos del contrario. Empieza a jadear y a largar algún que otro gemido agotado, su piel era muy sensible y Craig la estaba deleitando de mil maneras. Entierra sus uñas en los brazos de Tucker, y tiembla por las sensaciones que le hacía sentir.

_Se siente… tan bien… Craig… no pares…_

La respiración de Tweek se agita un poco más cuando Craig lleva sus manos en el interior de su camisa y rasguña su espalda, tan tersa y suave como la había imaginado desde un principio. Lleva su mano izquierda hacia su pecho y rosa uno de sus sensibles pezones, robándole un gemido agudo a Tweek, quien se alborota e intenta retroceder. Tanto placer lograba asustarlo, nunca se había sentido así ni nadie lo había tocado así jamás. Intenta tranquilizar su respiración y posa su mirada aturdida y desorientada en Craig, aun tratando de estar calmado.

-Está bien, no te asustes. Ven conmigo.- Le corre el cabello del rostro con sus dedos, Tweek se estremece ante el contacto y se sonroja violentamente. Luego Craig le toma la mano, admirando su tierno gesto de sorpresa, y se lo lleva a un lugar que su acompañante no reconoce a simple vista. Al costado de los baños de hombres, el pelinegro abre una puerta e ingresa con Tweek, la cierra y no tarda ni medio segundo en estamparlo contra la pared de ese pequeño cuarto. Antes de que el rubio pudiera decir algo para detenerlo o quejarse por la oscuridad del lugar, comprende que ambos estaban en el lugar más inmundo de la escuela. El armario… del conserje.

-¡Craig! ¡¿En qué estás pensando?!-

-No estoy pensando, de hecho.- Vuelve a acallar sus quejas al arrinconarlo con su cuerpo, le sujeta el mentón con su mano derecha y le devora los labios con ansiedad, no llegaba a ser salvaje pero tampoco muy suave. Era un punto intermedio entre ambos. Tweek ahoga un gemido en su boca y vuelve a sostenerle los brazos, correspondiendo torpemente al beso sin saber cómo hacerlo. Craig nota como su cuerpo seguía rígido y temblando demasiado nervioso y tenso como para disfrutar el momento. Quería que se dejara llevar y que no pensara en las consecuencias, estaban en el armario del conserje, carajo, ya nada tenía porque importar.

-Relájate… y sigue mi ritmo.- Murmura Tucker en un suspiro, no puede apreciar bien la mirada de Tweek debido a la oscuridad, pero sabía todo el miedo e inseguridad que debía estar experimentando. Posa ambas manos sobre sus mejillas y une sus labios contra los suyos una vez más, pero esta vez solo lo besa con sus labios y en un ritmo lento que pudiera seguir sin problemas. Tweek vuelve a gemir, cierra los ojos con fuerza y respira por su nariz de manera entrecortada. No sabía muy bien en que momento sus temblores habían empezado a ceder, pero la suavidad de los labios firmes y decididos de Craig lo estaban dejando en las nubes. Sentía la textura y humedad de su cavidad, su repentina tranquilidad lo hace suspirar.

Craig pasa sus manos por la cintura de Tweek, llega a su trasero y lo acaricia sin ejercer presión. Le roba varios suspiros al rubio gracias a sus hábiles toqueteos. Vuelve a acariciar su espalda de arriba hacia abajo, luego la rodea y llega a su pecho. Lo recorre con su mano derecha y se atreve a llevarla por debajo de su camisa, siente su piel tibia y hace lo posible para no perder el control. No quería volver a asustarlo. El beso seguía, pero en un momento, Tweek mueve un poco su pierna como reflejo y sin querer roza la entrepierna de Craig, robándole un jadeo y haciendo que se separe del beso con la respiración agitada.

Tweek respiraba de la misma manera, parecía estar en un trance del que no podía despertar. El placer que le otorgaba Craig no podía ser de este mundo, sus roces y su manera de besar era tan perfecta. Mierda, si le había gustado todo eso, significaba que…

-¡GAH!- Se arroja a los brazos de Craig y lo abraza. La realidad le había caído encima como un balde de agua fría. Y al diablo con el mundo, estaba sintiendo demasiada presión.

_Entonces… en realidad, yo…_

La leve risa de Craig causa que Tweek alce su mirada hacía él y que se sonroje muy nervioso y avergonzado. Aprecia su sonrisa en la extraña oscuridad que los rodeaba, y eso lo hace sentirse un idiota porque era la primera vez que sentía que todo cuadraba perfecto en su vida y que hasta ahora todo lo que pensaba sobre él era algo equivocado.

_Porque… amo sus dientes torcidos, amo su cabello negro intenso, sedoso y brillante que puede verse debajo de su perfecto gorro azul, amo sus manos con dedos largos y finos, amo su piel que parece ser la más suave que existe…_

Tweek jadea al sentir como Craig le acariciaba una mejilla y atrae su cuerpo contra el suyo con su brazo contrario. Nunca lo había visto sonreír tantas veces en un día, nunca se había fijado en lo que una de sus sonrisas directas podía hacerle sentir. Además, le estaba mostrando eso sólo a él. ¿Podía pedir algo más perfecto?

_Amo sus ojos azules que suelen tornarse más claros en los días de lluvia, amo que… al mirarme pareciera que lee cada uno de mis pensamientos sin decir ni una sola palabra, y sobre todas las demás cosas…_

-Tenía razón.- No deja de sonreírle ni por un momento, y ante este último comentario, Tweek no puede evitar lanzar una pequeña carcajada. El tonto de Craig lo imita y luego vuelve a besarlo sin poder contenerse, los labios del rubio lo llamaban y no podría ignorarlos nunca más.

_Amo su sonrisa y las tímidas carcajadas que emite muy de vez en cuando… el sonido de su risa._

_**;:;:;:;:;:;:;**  
_


End file.
